


A Demonstration

by venusinthenight



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: Sabine demonstrates her prowess to Jeremy and Richard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during a series of challenges at the Top Gear Slash comm on LJ, where a week was devoted to each of the three presenters. This was for "Everyone Else" week, after someone had requested something with Sabine Schmitz.
> 
> I never did flesh this out like I had wanted to, long ago. So I re-present it here as-is.

"Sabine, you evil woman," Richard remarked as he examined her handiwork -- that being a naked Jeremy Clarkson strapped with black leather to a St. Andrew's cross, blindfolded with a piece of red silk, earplugs in his ears, a black leather collar with studs around his neck, a small ball gag in his mouth, and a locking cock-and-ball device around that area. "That is perfect," he added.

"I thought you'd like that," she said, smiling before giving him a kiss and gently stroking the back of his neck. "Now you show me how much?"

An eager Richard undid Sabine's jeans, coaxed her out of her red t-shirt while she lowered them with her knickers. He suckled on her neck while wrapping his arms around her to undo her bra. Once out of it, he began to tease her nipples and aereolas with his tongue, turning them into pink prunes in the best way. Richard coaxed her down on to the floor, removing his own shirt in the process. Then he zeroed in on her cunt and dived right in, coaxing her vulva with every flick of his tongue. He could feel Sabine's fingers run through his hair, sometimes pulling on them. At one point he stopped his licking, looked up and made eye contact. "This all right for you?"

"Not quite," she admitted. "I want to fuck you." After a short pause, she added, "And I want Jeremy to watch."

She stood up while Richard got his own jeans and boxers off and went to remove the blindfold from the older man. "I show you how to tame a Hamster," she growled in his ear, despite the earplug in it.

It seemed to get through to him, however. After Sabine spoke, Jeremy's body shuddered, and he let out a very muffled moan.

* * *

Sabine took no time finding her strap-on, lubing it up and putting a condom on it for good measure. She also wasted little time lubing up her fingers as well as the area surrounding Richard's arsehole. "You ready?" she asked.

Richard nodded as he adjusted his position, on all fours.

Sabine inserted a lubed finger inside, then a second one shortly after, followed by a third one when she was satisfied by how much Richard was stretching. Before inserting a fourth finger, she heard a grunt from above her and to the side. Jeremy seemed to be pretty excited about this. She turned to face him, gave him a chilly death stare with her chocolate eyes, and gave him a gesture that meant, in no uncertain terms, "Keep quiet!"

Her attention returned to Richard, and she inserted one more finger. He wriggled around a bit, hitched his breath, and grunted his approval. "Fucksake, that's incredible," he said once he was able to talk.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

A satisfied Sabine removed her fingers and began probing Richard's arsehole with her strap-on. Once in, she began thrusting straight away, as well as reaching an arm around him in search for his cock. Her approach to thrusting and stroking was much like taking a car around the Nurburgring: each one should be faster than the previous one. With her technique, Richard was coming hard and fast. On her final thrust, she gripped his shoulder with her free hand to give herself some leverage; her motions were so fast, she was teetering on the edge herself.

In the background they could hear Jeremy let out a high-pitched, stunted whine once they finished. As Sabine got up to dispose of her condom, she announced it was about time for Jeremy to be unbound so she and Richard could finish him off. Richard unbuckled the wrist and ankle restraints and got rid of the gag.

"Leave the collar on!" Sabine ordered.

"Fucksake!" Jeremy's voice had become quite hoarse. "What she did to you..."

Richard silenced him for the moment with a sloppy kiss. "You want her to do that to you, don't you?"

"Yes. And I want to suck you dry." Jeremy's face lit up.

"You are one greedy bastard, you know that?" Richard smiled back.

Soon enough, Sabine returned. Richard told her what Jeremy had just told him. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oooh! I hope he can handle it!"

"Well, you strapped him to a bondage cross and took away most of his senses, and you locked his cock away. I can imagine you fucking him will be the least of his worries."

Sabine giggled a bit. "We'll see about that, jah?" Then, she added, "Tell Jeremy to get on all fours and wait. I want to make sure he doesn't forget this one."

After another short wait, Sabine returned yet again -- this time with a clean strap-on bigger than the one she used on Richard, a fresh condom, and some more lube. Richard's eyes widened at the sight, wondering how Jeremy was going to handle such a large object up his arse. Then he raised an eyebrow in his trademark style and smirked. He knew Sabine wasn't going to give Jeremy what he wanted without making him suffer a bit for it.

"You go kneel in front of Jeremy," she told him.

Richard obeyed. As he knelt down, he saw Jeremy's face awash with regret, as if he was asking What the fuck did I just volunteer to do NOW? But there was something else there that Richard noticed: vulnerability. As far as Richard knew, never in Jeremy's life was anyone able to do this much to him -- bind him to a cross, blindfold him, gag him, put his cock in a chastity device, and put earplugs in his ears all while two other people did god-knows-what to each other, then consent to be fucked by a woman wearing a strap-on. A woman who liked to play oneupmanship as much as he did. A woman who liked to prove herself better than he was.

"You're going to enjoy this, mate," Richard reassured Jeremy. "I know it, and I think you do as well."

Jeremy gulped a bit. Behind him, Sabine was already starting to stretch him open. Meanwhile, Richard stroked through Jeremy's greyed curls and gave him reassurance as she continued her ministrations. Richard also got on with getting his cock ready for Jeremy to devour, keeping a sharp eye on Sabine and waiting for her cue. He watched her smile, then dropped his jaw as Sabine fisted Jeremy, and he groaned in an unexpected mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You all right, Jeremy?" Sabine wondered.

"Yeah," he grunted. "I just... oh, christ, I wasn't expecting that. My arse is literally burning, but... oh, god. "

"I'd say he's ready now," Richard chimed in.

Jeremy nodded.

Sabine's strap-on entered Jeremy as he took Richard's cock into his mouth. She began thrusting straight away, and at a very fast pace, like she knew this was going to be a hot one. Richard bucked into Jeremy while reaching for the older man's cock; Sabine wrapped her arms around him and scraped across his chest and belly in time with her thrusts. The faster her thrusts, the rougher her scratches got, and the more he encouraged Richard to start bucking into his mouth. Soon the three of them were a cacophony of noise and encouragement, three twin-turbo engines running in synchronization with each other. Jeremy came first, all over Richard's hand and the floor, and it wasn't long before he was swallowing Richard's juices whole. The three collapsed into a heap together -- Sabine almost spooning into Jeremy, mirroring his fetal position, with Richard sprawled in front of and on top of Jeremy, an arm draped over his side reaching for Sabine. They remained there for quite a while, pleasure rippling through each of them.


End file.
